Allison Wong
Allison Meredith Adler Wong is a student at Saint Charles Barklay High School. She appeared in the episode The Real Thang. Allison is a closeted lesbian who joined Kenny's LGBT club and ended up being the only member of the club other than himself. She is always being ignored because she's very quiet and blends into the background very easily, leaving her under the radar of Kenny and the rest of the school since the beginning of the timeline of the series. Biography In the episode The Real Thang, Kenny started up an LGBT club at school and Allison was the only member, being the only other student that was LGBT. Kenny had never seen her before and rarely have any other students paid any attention to her because she is quiet and wears clothing that blend in with the walls. Allison told Kenny that she was trapped in the closet and afraid to come out to her parents and so Kenny focused on trying to get her to come out. He then found out that the reason Allison wasn't coming out was because her parents were very homophobic and would have disowned her if she did, so he, Jimmy, Shannon, and Pat all got in the car and started driving after her, stopping her from coming out to her parents. Allison agreed to stay in the closet and wait for a better time to live her life as an open lesbian. In the episode The Real Dates, Kenny briefly mentioned her in dialogue, saying that the only other member of the LGBT community at his school was a lesbian. In the episode The Real Halloween, Kenny threw a Halloween party at his home and invited Allison, along with all of the other members of the LGBT he knew, of which there were very few. Allison dressed as a cat for her Halloween costume. In the episode The Real Christmas, she was part of the Christmas choir, but her singing was out of key. Because of this, Jodi helped her sing better. In the episode The Real Third Wheel, it was revealed that she was part of a Lesbian alliance club, which she had written a poem for. She wanted Kenny to give his opinion on it, but all he could think about when he was with her was Brett. She felt as though Kenny was ignoring her. In the episode The Real Heartbreak, Allison was seen on a date with a girlfriend for the first time. They were trying to enjoy themselves at The Rainbow Grind, but they had to deal with Kenny, complaining about Brett and later, Pat and Jimmy, looking for him. In the episode The Real Secrets, Allison's parents found out she was a lesbian, by reading her blog and learning about her previously mentioned girlfriend. They assumed that she became gay, after joining Kenny's LGBT club at the beginning of the school year and attempted to reprogram her. Allison refused to obey them, leading her to getting kicked out of the house. The O'Neal family allowed her to live with them, so that a more loving and accepting family could give her a home. Personality Allison is a very quiet, shy girl, who is very nervous and not entirely safe with public socializing. She barely talks to anyone and mostly just keeps to herself. She has the tendency to be ignored and forgotten, even when she does try to interact with people. Episode Appearances *The Real Thang *The Real Dates (Mentioned) *The Real Halloween *The Real Christmas *The Real Acceptance (Mentioned) *The Real Third Wheel *The Real Heartbreak *The Real Secrets Trivia *In front of her parents, Alison is closeted. However, in The Real Third Wheel, it was mentioned that she was a member of a Lesbian alliance club. Since she is only a teenager, her parents should be aware of the kinds of clubs she's a part of, so it would seem odd that she's a part of this club. *In the episode "The Real Secrets", Allison had a pet goldfish named "Catfish Everdeen", after Katniss Everdeen from The Hunger Games. Category:Characters Category:LGBT Category:St. Charles Barklay High Category:Female Category:Major Characters